Just a Matter of Time
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: YohRen My first Shaman King fic ;;; It's only a matter of time, and that's the last thing Yoh expected


Title: Just a Matter of Time  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): YohRen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I do own this mango *eats it*  
  
Warning(s): ANGST!! MAJOR ANGST!! Oh, and shonen ai  
  
~  
  
And then it happens. Just like that. No one was to blame. No one could have seen that coming. But that didn't stop the pain. That didn't stop the tears. And he could only watch, as the now unrecognizable form was hauled away, the ambulance's sirens echoing into the starry sky that the other loved to watch.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Yoh, c'mon. Let's head to the hospital." A comforting hand rested on his shoulder, as he could only stare at the spot that occupied the other's body. He nodded slightly, feeling that if he did any more, he would collapse.  
  
The expecting eyes burned through his heart as the green-clad man stepped before them, watching the hopeful lights in each pair of eyes. He looked down, feeling the most desperate of eyes, pleading silently, the tears ceasing for the moment.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know yet... but... you may see him." He said, ending with a sympathetic note hoping that they wouldn't feel so much pain. 'This is the field I chose and I hate to say... I don't know... whether I can keep doing this...'  
  
He sped down the halls before the others could even react, to blink. Because each second was another beat... another breathe... and he wasn't about to go waste it. And he slowed, nearing to the dull metal door, his heart pounding in a fast-paced dance, wondering whether to lead or follow.  
  
And gently, with only a single creak, the door opened, his eyes settling on the image that he already knew would haunt his mind. But that didn't matter. He was only fighting the present, not the future.  
  
The once-brilliant eyes looked over to the visitor, his mind contemplating on whether to smile or frown. He left the impassive look on his face, not willing to show the other pain. Not him. Anyone but him. He needed his approval, his acceptance the most, if not the only.  
  
"Ren..." The whisper came, desperate and struck his heart so deeply, regretting before for never showing him such compassion.  
  
"Hey..." He managed a weak smile, the raven-haired boy walking closer to the bed, his eyes memorizing every inch.  
  
"Ren... will... do you..." He couldn't think, wanted to break the silence with anything. He wanted to scream, and then laugh at it afterwards. He wanted the other to just smirk and call him a fool for becoming so emotional and then leap to his feet. He wanted anything... but this.  
  
The smaller boy tried to smile, but his face even pained, as he set his pain-glazed golden eyes anywhere but on the boy before him. "No. I... can't stay... It's over. I guess..." He softly whispered, hoping he didn't hear it. But the expression on his face told him otherwise.  
  
"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that!!!!" And the tears slowly trailed from his eyes, his hand griping painfully on the other.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Yoh..."  
  
The silence blanketed over the two boys, one's breathing labored, while the other could only cry. A small, snow pale hand reached up, brushing away the tears, each one tearing at his soul, burning straight through all his walls. "Yoh..."  
  
"Onegai... don't go... please, Ren... I..." Yoh felt his cheeks burn, until Ren's hand gently caressed against it, sending chills through his veins. The golden eyes smiled slightly, reaching out to the other, who understood the silent plea, as his steps were slow and precise, fearing the smaller boy would push him away.  
  
The small hands, cold at the touch and shaking with pain and nervousness, gently held onto the two tan cheeks, pulling him down into a shy kiss, his lips hesitantly curious of the other's taste. Overcoming the initial shock, the taller one, more daring, slipped his tongue between the pink lips of his love, meeting the other in a small waltz, him leading. And the tears slowly mixed, as they pulled apart.  
  
"R-Ren?" He wanted to stop his crying, comfort him, hold him.  
  
"Yoh... ai... aishiteru..." Ren whispered to the other, while looking to the stars he loved to watch, confessing his love to them. He trembled beneath the pain, but kept the light shining, his final battle in play.  
  
And he watched the pain flicker over his love's eyes, but the words that were only in his dreams echoed in his minds. More tears slipped from the beautiful golden eyes, tearing Yoh from his daze, as he quickly wrapped his arms around his koi.  
  
"Ren... Aishiteru." He wasn't afraid to say it. Now, he was afraid to lose it.  
  
"Yoh... gomen...but I can't... gomen..."  
  
"No... No! Ren, you- you can't go! I won't allow it! Just... just hold on a little longer! Please! Please... just... don't leave me..."  
  
"Itai... Itai, Yoh... g-gomen..." And he understood. He wasn't selfish, but he damn wished he were if he could hold on to him. But those that were selfish were the deities. The one who brought this fate upon Ren, to gain back the angel they had lost.  
  
The tears mixed, as the hope was faded. It was now just a matter of time. And it depended on the final battle. "Yoh?"  
  
"Hai, Ren?"  
  
"I'm glad to be able to see them..." Yoh looked to where Ren was pointing, the bright stars coming into view.  
  
And he smiled with his weakness clear as the night sky, his golden eyes returning for a moment before disappearing into the dark, his heart beat slowing to a slow waltz. This time, he would follow. And the music that drifting to their eyes came to an end.  
  
And Yoh could only watch, his tears being his voice. The last thought on his mind was the final battle that his koi finally admitted defeat to.  
  
And the stars never seemed to be as bright.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
